


Antes de la boda.

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco esta apunto de casarse con Blaise, quedan unas pocas horas. Harry que esta invitado a la boda, pero no quiere que se case con Blaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de la boda.

―Hablemos. 

 

Su anfitrión le indicó con un simple gesto que se sentara en la silla que tenía enfrente. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza desde que entró, siguió firmando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Al terminar, clavó su plateada mirada en el inesperado invitado.

 

Por un instante, Harry se sintió intimidado, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

 

―No te cases.

 

Seguramente de haber sido otra persona a la que oyera eso, le extrañaría, y lo demostraría, pero Draco le mantuvo mirada, era como si no hubiese hablado.

 

―No te cases―. Repitió, esta vez algo más inseguro.

 

Sinceramente esperaba alguna reacción de su parte. Algo que denotara una discusión, aquella actitud de Draco lo hacía sentir nervioso, le parecía estar hablando con una bestia que tenía los ojos fijos en él esperando a que se equivocara para poder comerlo. Lo peor de todo era que estaba convencido que, al igual que a la bestia, a su amigo no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera lo entendía.

 

―Blaise no te quiere. Tú no lo quieres.

 

Malfoy bajó la cabeza con cansancio hacia los papeles.

 

― Potter no seas ingenuo. Ya deberías saber que no todos los matrimonios son por amor.

 

Harry se sintió pequeño, como si lo estuvieran regañando. Pero tenía contestación para ello, lo había pensado.

 

― Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te aporta él?¿dinero? ¿fama? ¿prestigio? Yo podría dártelo, lo sabes, y en mayor cantidad.

 

Detestaba la condescendencia de la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Draco.

 

―Potter...―le advirtió―. Esto se está haciendo largo y todavía tengo que terminar con todo el papeleo antes de ir a vestirme. ¿Qué quieres?

 

―¡Qué no te cases! ―resopló, mientras repetía el punto de su pequeño discurso.

 

― Bien... Si no tienes nada más que decirme, vete. Estoy ocupado.

 

Harry se quedó estático por un momento. No podía creer que Draco lo echara de su oficina sin más.

 

Se levantó de un salto, golpeando la mesa en la que el rubio estaba trabajando.

Draco, apenas levantó la vista de los documentos que leía.

 

―Nos conocemos demasiado para este juego, Potter.

 

Harry lo agarró por la solapa de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, Draco no se resistió.

 

―Eres un imbécil cuando quieres, Draco.

 

No lo dejó replicarle. Estaba enojado, porque le había dejado hacer el tonto, y se notó en el beso.

 

Furioso. El beso lo demostraba, estaba enojado con él por dejarlo hacer el tonto, por no decirle nada... por no dejarle ver que le correspondía.

 

Draco le tiraba del pelo, para darse espacio en su boca, para poder acomodarse mejor en la mesa.

 

Los brazos del moreno se movieron por su cuenta, y terminaron de pasar al rubio sobre el escritorio para sentarlo en el borde rodeando sus piernas.

 

Se dejaba hacer, le encantaba cuando Harry, estaba urgido. Y, además, él lo necesitaba.

 

Lo tiró sobre el escritorio y fue abriéndole la camisa mientras le besaba y mordía a partes iguales el torso.

 

Sólo se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos que Draco lanzaba al aire, mientras hacía que sus piernas atrajeran el cuerpo del moreno para apurarle.

Y éste lo entendía. Harry sabía de sobra lo ansioso que era el rubio, por eso no se entretuvo tanto con su pecho como hubiese querido y, con unos movimientos le bajó el pantalón dejándolo expuesto y más excitado, sabiendo lo que venía.

 

Un par de embestidas lo hicieron gritar, y eso que el moreno todavía seguía vestido. Intentó llegar hasta el cinturón para desabrochárselo, pero no le dejaron, las fuertes manos lo apresaron antes de llegar y lo giraron dejándolo boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

 

Harry exploró cuanto quiso el redondeado culo del rubio, era el único momento en el que le daba el capricho de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque Draco lo apremiara. Meterse en él era como volver a casa, y disfrutaba cada instante de ello.

 

Estaba apretado, demandante. Lo engullía con ansias.

La siempre calmada voz de Draco, se quebraba y lo reclamaba, lo instigaba a seguir una y otra vez. Cuando escuchaba el primer  _Merlín_  siempre lo cambiaba de posición, para poder tenerlo más cerca, para poder verle el rostro mientras se corriera.

 

Draco sintió que se deslizaba por la mesa y se dejó caer, sabía que Harry lo sostendría. No esperaba que el moreno volviese a arremeter contra él mientras lo cambiaba de posición.

Si tenía que ser sincero, extrañaba todo aquello porque le encantaba.

Se pegó completamente al cuerpo del otro, dejando que aquellas manos intrusas hicieran el trabajo de guiarlo y soportar el peso. Un error, porque lo dejaban caer directamente sobre el escritorio.

Harry agradeció el cambio de la única forma que tenía: le mordía el cuello y la barbilla.

 

Cerca del décimo  _Merlín_  intruso, empezó a acelerar las embestidas y, casi al mismo tiempo, Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás entrelazando las manos en su nuca.

 

Podía sentir cómo su semen se abría paso dentro de Draco. También, las pequeñas oleadas de calor que los teñían a los dos, gracias al rubio.

 

Las embestidas siguieron, casi por inercia, mientras intentaban, ambos, recobrarse. Harry no quería salir de él y, al parecer, el otro tampoco lo quería dejar ir.

 

Draco apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio para poder alejarse del moreno y mirarle. Le gustaba verlo, agotado por el sexo, perlado de sudor, con la vista nublada tras los cristales y la boca entreabierta, enrojecida e hinchada.

 

Inspiró un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

 

―De haber empezado así, te hubiese hecho caso.

 

Harry sintió cómo las piernas del rubio lo estrechaban, haciendo que se hundiera nuevamente entre la carne.

 

Se dejó caer, inclinándose sobre Draco, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

 

―Si lo hubiese hecho, te casarías igual con él.

 

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del rubio.

 

― Hubiese sido más interesante que lo convencieras a él. Estoy seguro de que te agradecería que intentaras hacer esto mismo con él.

 

Una vez más, las piernas de Draco lo estrecharon, acentuando lo que su dueño estaba diciendo.

 

El moreno cerró el espacio que los separaba, yendo directamente a la boca de su interlocutor.

 

―Él no deja convencer tan fácilmente―susurró sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el reto de la comunidad de livejournal truco-o-trato. Año 2009.
> 
> Reto de maraweasley:  
> Draco esta apunto de casarse con Blaise, quedan unas pocas horas. Harry que esta invitado a la boda, aparece en casa de Draco, y le confiesa que no quiere que se case con Blaise.   
> Draco se da cuenta mientras oye hablar a su amigo de que tiene razón. Al final acaban en la cama de Draco.


End file.
